Right in Front of Their Faces
by Silver Serene Moonlight
Summary: What if Serenity remembered from the beginning and had the Outer Senshi? What if her soul had split in the Silver Millennium? What if the Inner Senshi and the felines didn't remember her face? What if Sailor Moon healed the Shitennou? A story full of what ifs. A little SenshixShitennou and even less SerenityxEndymion. Part of the Lady Serenity Series. Identify by picture.
1. Mercury

**Chapter 1**

**Mercury**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Queen Selenity looked around her. The Outer Senshi were surveying the damage. There was Lady Mercury in the fountain clasping hands with Lord Zoisite. Lady Mars was in front of the fire with Lord Jadeite who had his arms around her protectively. Lady Jupiter was in the flowerbed where Lord Nephrite was holding her. Lady Venus was on top of Lord Kunzite at the entrance of the mines. Princess Serenity lay together with Prince Endymion in the Marble Ballroom. There were 2 similarities about all these lovers. They had died rather than live without each other and even Death could not separate them. "It is time Queen Selenity." Pluto said. The Queen took one last look around. "Do not touch them. I will preserve them but don't move them even a bit. Uranus, Neptune you must trust and protect my daughter in her new life. The Inner Senshi will not remember. Pluto, guide her when she needs it. Saturn I trust you will help her from afar like the others. My daughter will have her memories and be a Senshi. Now please help them live a new life with happiness Silver Crystal." Queen Selenity called and took one last look at her daughter before the crystal glowed and enveloped the Court of Serenity along with Prince Endymion's Court and sent them to the future.

**1,000 Years Later**

"My daughter can you hear me?" A voice asked as a girl with the same hairstyle wandered the mists. The girl nodded. "I will restore your memories. In this life you will be Sailor Moon, Leader of the Outer Senshi." Queen Selenity explained as the fog cleared and she saw her mother and the Outer Senshi standing in front of a large door. Serenity ran to her mother. "I will give you the Base Piece of the Silver Crystal. With this you do not even need the other Rainbow Crystals. Whenever you choose to activate it they will fly to you." Queen Selenity explained and handed her a small sparkling shard. Serenity took it with wide eyes. "Thank you mother." Serenity said smiling. "Artemis will reawaken Venus and Luna will reawaken the others. You can summon the Outer Senshi to your side with just a word. My advice is you shouldn't let them appear until the final battle with the Dark Kingdom." Queen Selenity said seriously. Serenity nodded. Suddenly she was assaulted with memories.

Usagi woke in cold sweat. It was 5 am. She started getting ready for school. As she walked to school she saw a miko sweeping the steps of a shrine. She smiled at Mars. She ran the rest of the way and saw a youma. Her eyes grew wide. She called the power inside of her and transformed into Sailor Moon. "Hold it minion of Beryl!" She called and the youma dropped the blue-haired girl. "Mercury." She thought dodging the attack. "Moon Tiara Magic!" She yelled and the youma disintegrated.

A blonde general appeared. "Jadeite!" She yelled at him. "So how you know me when I don't know you?" He asked smirking. "Sorry. I'm Sailor Moon. Solider of Justice and Purity. And you Jadeite you how could you do that to Mars. Do you know what she went through?" Sailor Moon yelled at him. "Sorry?" "I don't know how Mars put up with you. She had the least patience and you were the most annoying." She muttered. "It doesn't matter now. I am-"He began when Sailor Moon cut him across. "Yeah, yeah General Jadeite. General of Asia. Currently works for Beryl Queen of the Dark Kingdom who in turn reports to Metallia Queen of the Darkness." She said propping the unconscious girl up. "Wha…How?" he asked. "I was in the Silver Millennium too. By the way I have something for you." She said and concentrating she pulled 2 photos out of her subspace pocket handing them to him. One was of him and the Shitennou with Prince Endymion and the other was him with Mars. He looked at them. "If you want to contact me just appear and cause a disturbance somewhere and I'll come. See you Jadeite." She said and took the girl with her when she left leaving a confused Jadeite.

"Hey. Are you okay?" A concerned voice asked. Ami Mizuno opened her eyes to see Usagi peering at her concerned as the school bell rang in the distance. "What happened?" She asked. "You were attacked by a monster thing. Sailor Moon saved you and told me to take you somewhere safe." She explained. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. What about you?" She asked. "Mizuno Ami." She answered sitting up. "Let's be friends Ami-chan!" She said smiling. "We're late for school." Ami realized. "It's alright. We'll just have to hurry." Usagi said picking up her bag for her. They ran to school. During break a ripple went through the classroom. They parted as Usagi walked over to Ami. Usagi was one of the more popular girls at school and Ami was a…geek. "Hey Ami-chan! Let's have lunch together in the courtyard." She said smiling. Ami smiled back and the 2 girls sat under a tree and began eating. Usagi glanced up and saw Luna. "I'll be right back Ami-chan. Restroom." She explained and when Ami nodded left.

As soon as she was out of sight Luna began talking. "You are Sailor Mercury." She said to the shocked girl. She heard footsteps. "I'll come by your house later Sailor Mercury. Please do not tell anyone what happened." She said before jumping back into the trees.

After school Ami and Usagi parted ways. Usagi crashed into someone. "I'm really sorry." She said. "Well Meatball Head does have manners." A voice said. "Endymion." She thought. "I'm Usagi." "Whatever Meatball Head." Silence. He looked around. She was gone.

There was another attack this time at the park. She ran. Mercury was already there fighting and losing. "Hold it! I am Sailor Moon. Solider of Justice and Purity. And you are moon dust!" She yelled jumping forward. She held her wand tightly. The youma stopped attacking Mercury and attacked her. Suddenly strong arms caught her as she dodged a thorn and fell off the edge of the dock. "Well I don't know what you're calling yourself this time but thanks Endymion." She said when he set her down. "I am Tuxedo Mask." He said looking at her oddly. Jadeite appeared again. "Jadeite!" Mercury said in shock. "What do you want to know Jadeite?" She asked him calmly. "Who is the girl in the picture you gave me?" "Mars. Your Firefly. Anything else?" He shook his head. "I can return your memories General Jadeite but not today. Think about it. If you want them come talk to me. Okay?" He nodded. "My work is done, you failed, tell Zoisite his Nymph has appeared, can we leave now?" She asked tapping her foot as Mercury flushed. Jadeite disappeared. She turned to face the others.

"Who are you?" Mercury asked sharply. "I told you Sailor Moon." She said lounging. "There was never a Senshi of the Moon." Luna said eyes narrowed. "I have contact with Princess Serenity and Queen Selenity. I was made a Senshi of the Moon. No I will not tell you where the Princess is. By the way Mars is at Hikawa Temple as a miko and yes I have all my memories." She said closing her eyes. "Endymion you can stop gaping at me." She said eyes still closed. Mercury and Luna turned to Tuxedo Mask. "Prince?" Mercury asked cautiously. "Luna, Mercury would someone please explain why Jadeite was attacking us?" He asked. They shrugged. "Chiba-san they were kidnapped and infested with negative energy. No Mizuno-san I will not reveal who I am." She answered sitting up. "How do you know all this when we can't even remember the Princess' face?" Luna asked suspiciously. "I was in the Silver Millennium as someone else." She answered. "Who?" Tuxedo Mask asked. "I'm not answering. Anyway Queen Selenity and Princess Serenity have promoted me as temporary leader until Venus returns with Artemis. So Mercury we'll have to start your training." She continued. "Where's the evidence?" Luna asked. She pulled out a paper out of her subspace pocket. Mercury nodded. The 2 scouts followed by Luna left to start training.

"Endymion. Endymion." A voice called sweetly sounding frightened. He ran around looking for her. He found her. Princess Serenity was on the ground crying. "What's wrong Serenity?" He asked. She gestured and he saw his Shitennou fighting against a darker, distorted version of themselves to protect their loves. "Beryl. It's all her fault." Serenity moaned. "Where are you in this life? I'll find you. I promise." She smiled through her tears and kissed him. "You must find me yourself Endymion. Sailor Moon was created to protect me until the other Senshi are ready. Trust her Endymion. She was my best friend." She said and kissed him again running her hands through his hair. He woke up.

"Alright you're getting better Mercury." Sailor Moon nodded approvingly. "Let's take a break." She added. Mercury nodded. "Luna where are you staying because my apartment doesn't allow pets?" Mercury said petting Luna. "If she wants she can stay with me." Sailor Moon offered. "But you must not reveal my civilian identity to others." She warned and Luna nodded. "Anyway I have to go the Princess is telling me to sleep." She added as Luna jumped on her shoulder. "Why?" Luna asked. "She appears in to talk face-to-face but we have a mental link and Mercury I believe she has a message for you too so go to sleep." Sailor Moon added before teleporting with Luna.

"Ami-chan! Ami-chan!" A voice called. Mercury turned and there stood Princess Serenity smiling. "Princess Serenity!" She answered and ran to her. "Mercury." She said smiling. Ami raised her head. "Where are you now Princess? I'll help you, where are you?" Serenity smiled sadly. "You must find me yourself. Sailor Moon was created to protect me until you are all ready. She is my best friend. Do as she says, be kind, and above all you must trust her. Only then will you know where I am and who I am dear Mercury." Serenity answered. "Yes Princess. I will do as you say." Mercury said bowing. "I have trusted her with all your valuables. Your Mercury Computer and Harp, Mars' Bow and Arrow, Jupiter's Antenna and Wreath, Venus' Chain and Kiss, and a part of the Silver Crystal. She will return them when you are ready." Serenity said before fading from sight. Sailor Moon took her place. "Sailor Mercury please come to the clearing in the Park same time as today. That is where we will be training." She said and when Mercury nodded left.

"So you are?" Luna asked. "Tsukino Usagi." She answered gazing down at the cat fondly. She reached out to pet her. Luna moved out of her reach. "Who were you in the Silver Millennium?" Luna hissed. "I told you before I'm not going to answer that. You let me pet you many times in the Silver Millennium but this is no longer the Silver Millennium. I have all their weapons except for the Silence Glaive and the Garnet Orb." She said untying and brushing her hair. "Those do not belong to you. Return them at once." Luna commanded. "The Princess entrusted them to me to return when I feel they deserve it." Usagi said calmly to the cat. "The Princess is attempting to contact you. Go to sleep." She added. The feline scowled but took her advice as Usagi also went to bed.

"Luna!" A voice called. Luna turned and saw Serenity waving at her. The cat bounded over. "Princess Serenity." She answered smiling. "Luna. You must trust Sailor Moon. She is my best friend. That is the only way you can ever find me." Serenity said picking her up and stroking her. "I need my Silver Crystal back Luna. Hurry and find the Senshi as soon as possible." Serenity said setting her back down. "Don't worry about Venus. It is Artemis' job to find her." She added. "Where are you Princess?" Luna called but Serenity only smiled before fading. "Trust Sailor Moon…"

"Luna, I'm leaving for school. You might want to take my advice and find Mars." Usagi called. Luna sat up. "I'll get on to it." She promised. "Bye!" Usagi called running off to school. "I have to trust her. And she seems like a nice girl." Luna muttered.


	2. Mars

**Chapter 2**

**Mars**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

The mysteries get deeper.

"Well Mercury, you're doing great! You'll be in great shape when Venus returns." Sailor Moon praised as Mercury dodged another attack. "Take a break. So Luna did you scout out Mars yet?" She asked. Luna nodded. There was screaming. Sailor Moon closed her eyes. "Hikawa Temple where the buses went missing." She said.

When they got there Mars was fighting Jadeite. "How could you do this to me?!" She screamed as tears ran down her face. "Geez I try to contact Sailor Moon and you come out of the blue." He muttered. "Stop it Mars." A voice called. "Who are you?" Mars asked eyes narrowed. "Mercury, explain to her please. Jadeite, have you considered my deal?" She continued. He nodded. "Your choice?" She asked. He nodded again. "Moon Memory Restore." She said softly. He clutched his head. "No. What have I done?" He whispered his face white. Sailor Moon smiled and stretched a hand. "You will let me heal you?" She asked. He nodded numbly. She stretched a hand out and he was enveloped in light. When the light faded he was unconscious and so was Sailor Moon. "Oh my gosh. Sailor Moon!" Mercury called. "She's not one of us. Why should we care?" Mars spat avoiding looking at Jadeite. "Sere." A dreamlike voice called sorrowfully. There was Princess Serenity but they could not see her face. "Princess." Mars said in relief. She was ignored. Serenity glided to Sailor Moon who opened her eyes. "Hey Renity." She said weakly. "Overtaxed yourself. Why did you block my energy?" She asked annoyed. Jadeite stirred. Serenity propped up Sailor Moon. "General Jadeite. I have with help made arrangements for you. You have an apartment on the same floor as Endymion and will be attending his school. I have provided you with furniture and money. They will be inside. I'll take you there later." Serenity said. He nodded. She turned to the others. "Mercury. You have done what I asked except trust her completely. Mars I will tell you now. She is not one of you. She is stronger than you. She is my best friend now as she was then. Endymion you are hiding but I know you're there. Luna you have also partly done what I have asked. Thank you. I will send you the last day in my point of view." Serenity said as she, Sailor Moon, and Jadeite vanished.

"Princess? How are there two of you at once?" Jadeite asked in the apartment. "Soul spilt." The one in the princess dress teleported. "Now listen closely Jadeite no one must know I'm the Princess. Only you and your fellow Shitennou will know when I heal them. Endymion is in the apartment across from you. Ask him for help if you don't understand something. Mars is Rei Hino. We have papers for you under the name of Jed East. You will be attending Azuba High like Endymion now Chiba Mamoru. Rei goes to the girl's school next door. Now go pay Mamoru a visit. Understand?" Sailor Moon asked. "Sure but who are you in this life Princess?" He asked. She made a face. "No formalities. I'm not a princess anymore. I'm Tsukino Usagi." He nodded and knocked on the apartment across from him. Mamoru opened the door. "Prince." Jadeite said bowing. "Jadeite, do you think it is wise for you to bow in the middle of a hallway?" Sailor Moon asked. He stood. "But Sailor Moon's in the same hallway." He said grinning but rising. "Endymion, Jadeite will be living across from you." She informed him. "Jed South going to your school tomorrow." He said grinning. Mamoru stood in shock. "Gotta go." Sailor Moon said before teleporting.

"So let me get this straight. We have to find the Imperial Silver Crystal?" Mercury nodded. " And Sailor Moon's our leader until we find Venus?" Mars asked. Mercury nodded again. "I don't trust her. She wasn't there. She doesn't know how it feels." Mars continued. "Quite stubborn aren't you Hino-san. Whatever. If you don't like me that much use that fire of yours to find Jupiter and Venus." Sailor Moon said sitting down. "So you know me but who are you and who were you?" She asked with narrow eyes. "Sailor Moon and Serenity's best friend." She answered yawning. "Why you." Mars started a vein popping. "Oh by the way Ami I believe you're ready to receive this." Sailor Moon continued holding out her hand. The Mercury computer popped out. "How did you get that?" Mars asked eyes narrowed again. "I have all your weapons." She answered. "I need a password." Mercury said frowning. "It's Mercury then Zoisite then Nymph and then the last one is Iris." Sailor Moon said ignoring Mars who was demanding her weapons back. Mercury looked at her curiously. "How did you know that?" She asked. "Serenity told me everything. In fact Mars go to bed. We'll start training tomorrow." She said. "Come Luna." She said. Luna jumped onto her shoulder. She teleported.

Luna jumped off her shoulder the moment they arrived. "Where's Serenity?" She asked looking around. "She left after settling Jadeite in." Sailor Moon said detransforming. Luna drooped. "There, there. She just doesn't want to reveal herself until all the scouts have their full memories back." Usagi comforted. "Why?" Luna asked sobbing. "Because she wants friends within the Inner Senshi this time. Real friends." Usagi said stroking Luna. "They were her friends." Luna sobbed. "No. When they began training they lost touch with her. They said they were friends but they didn't have time for her." Usagi said her eyes clouding over as she lost herself in the past. "I found her. She was crying because they had been too busy to do anything with her for two years other than what they were required to do together. They didn't believe her when she had that dream about the end. I did. They didn't believe in her abilities. I did. They couldn't see things from her view. I always could. I became her best friend. When she had that dream I hid her but she saw Endymion and ran out getting killed but I died earlier trying to keep the first monsters from her." Usagi continued. "When we were reborn I was born with my memories and we gravitated to each other because we both kept our memories. When the Dark Kingdom attacked again she helped morph me into Sailor Moon. She asked to find the Inner Senshi. We always shared everything with each other. That hasn't changed. I talk to her daily. I know everything she knows. I taught her everything I knew that she didn't and she taught me everything including how to put the Silver Crystal together again." She finished. "What dream?" Luna asked. "I won't tell you. When you remember everything the seal on the princess' face will be lifted and you will know who she is." Usagi said. "Now I'm going to sleep. Renity will send you what happened in her point of view so sleep." Usagi announced. Luna slept.

"Sere! Sere!" A distraught and sobbing princess tore through the halls of the Lunar Palace. Luna still could not see her face. "What is it Renity?" A girl who looked exactly like Usagi answered popping her head out of a door. "They don't believe me. Mother, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Artemis, and Luna. None of them believe me." Serenity sobbed in the arms of Usagi. "Why don't they believe and what don't they believe?" Usagi asked. "My dream. I had a dream. In the middle of the ball tonight they were fighting the Shitennou who were trying to kill them for some lady with red hair and purple dress. Suddenly the Shitennou appeared and fought with themselves but all of them died. The evil Shitennou, the Shitennou, and the Inner Senshi. Endy died to protect me and you died because you were trying to protect me too. Then mother used the Crystal and she died and saved us. They said if it was true then Mars would have had the dream." Serenity sobbed. "That's nonsense. You could have dreamed the truth. This is serious Renity. You have to survive. Let's go. Please stay there until you're sure it's safe." Usagi begged. Serenity nodded. They tore through the halls to an empty corridor. "Pluto will keep you safe and she'll believe you. She always does. Use your skills to look like a normal maid or something but please don't leave Renity. I'm going to pretend to be you again and if nothing happens tomorrow I'll get to you. Stay in this area and if something happens run to Pluto because if you teleport you'll attract attention. Okay Renity?" Usagi asked. Serenity nodded but paused. "What about Endy?" She asked. "I'll tell him." Usagi said. Serenity transformed into a brunette. Usagi turned into the princess whose face could not be seen clearly. "I better go to breakfast. Please stay safe Renity." Usagi called running.

The ball started. "Endymion. Renity's in the corridor that houses Pluto's gate. She had a dream saying today she would die so this is the result." Usagi whispered as they danced. He nodded and left to find Serenity. There was screaming. The Inner Senshi rushed to into the midst of the problem to see the Shitennou. The Senshi shut down. They just stared blankly as the Shitennou brought their swords down. "Clank!" A sword intercepted. They saw the Shitennou trying to defend their lovers who were very confused until they died. "The ones who attacked us aren't real. They're just demons!" Mercury yelled. The other Senshi killed the monsters but they too died because their soul mates had died. Meanwhile Prince Endymion had heard the shouts. He had rushed to help. Serenity followed refusing to be left behind. Usagi had been helping the guards kill the demons but she saw the princess. "Renity!" She beat the demon and ran to the princess as the transformations wore off. "Die!" A monster snarled at Serenity. "No!" Usagi pushed the princess out of harm's way and took the hit herself. "Sere! Sere! Please don't die!" Serenity sobbed. "Renity please go to Pluto. Please." Usagi begged as she lay bleeding. "You will die little moon brat!" The woman with red hair and purple dress cackled. She shot a beam of dark energy their way. "No Serenity!" Endymion cried as he struggled to reach her. When the dust cleared everyone saw Usagi had thrown herself in front of Serenity and died while the princess cried. "I won't miss next time." The woman snarled. She raised her scepter. "No!" This time Endymion took the shot. Beryl growled. Serenity committed suicide. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The Dark Kingdom was sealed away. The Queen lay dying. Four more Senshi teleported onto the Moon. The Inner Senshi, two of the new Senshi whom Luna couldn't see clearly, Serenity, Endymion, Usagi, and the Shitennou's souls were sent to the future. The taller of the two Senshi left after talking to the Queen. The smallest Senshi who looked twelve lowered her glaive. Everything died and Luna woke up crying.

"Rei-chan! Rei-chan!" Serenity called out to Mars. "Princess!" Rei said joyously as she ran to her. She still couldn't see her face clearly. "So what did think of Sailor Moon?" Serenity asked. "I don't like her. You shouldn't trust her and trust us instead." Mars said. "Why would I do that? She died to protect me. She was there for me when you four deserted." Serenity said sadly. "We died for you." Mars argued. "No you died to avenge your lovers. She left her lover to die for me instead leaving him to his fate." Serenity corrected. Mars put her head down in shame. "Trust Sailor Moon. Only when all you regain your memories will you see my face and only when all four of you unconditionally trust her will you find me." Serenity before fading. Sailor Moon took her place. "Mars come to the park at midnight. We will start your training then." Sailor Moon informed her. Mars nodded and Sailor Moon smiled. "Jadeite will be starting Azuba High as Jed East tomorrow." She continued. Mars blushed. Sailor Moon laughed and faded. Rei woke up.

When Luna woke up Usagi was up and ready for school. "Sorry Luna but Renity said it would be good for you." Usagi apologized. "It's okay. It worked. I trust you now." Luna said wiping tears. "I'll see you later." With that Usagi left for school.


	3. Jupiter

**Chapter 3**

**Jupiter**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

For people who do not understand Usagi and Serenity are the same people and they know that. Only Renity stayed princess and Sere became her royal spy like how the Queen appointed Luna and Artemis as spies. They were called Lunar Shadows. Sere was the more mature part of Serenity and Renity was the childish. Sere became a big sister figure for Renity. Sere told Endymion where Renity was because as the childish one she needs more looking after. I got the idea of it from the Moonlight Knight in the anime so think of it as Serenity split.

"Usagi-chan do you want to go the Hikawa Shrine with me?" Ami asked as they walked to class. "Sure!" Usagi chirped. After class the two girls walked to the shrine and saw Rei and Jed there talking. "Rei!" Ami called. They looked up. After the five hundred steps Ami introduced Usagi to Rei. "Usagi this is-" Rei started. "Hi Usagi." Jed said cutting her across. "Hey Jed." She said smiling. "Do you two know each other?" Rei asked. "He was with Mamoru when I bumped into him this morning." Usagi said. "Tell me about it. Another girl with the same hairstyle came along and started arguing with Mamoru." Jed explained. "They actually drew a crowd." Usagi said rolling her eyes. "By the way are you two dating cause you look so cute together!" Usagi said nonchalantly. Rei blushed and Jed laughed. After that the four of them became fast friends.

"Where is that damn store?" Lita muttered. "It can't be that hard to find a grocery store in Tokyo." She continued. She bumped into someone. "I'm so sorry." The girl apologized. "That's ok. It was partly my fault. Do you know where a grocery store is?" Lita asked. "Sure. I know a place that has good quality and it's not very expensive." The girl said. "Can you tell me where it is?" Lita asked. "Why don't I take you there since I'm grocery shopping anyway?" The girl asked. "Would you?" At the girl's nod. She gave a sigh of relief. "I'm Tsukino Usagi. I go Crossroads Jr. High. Nice to meet you." Usagi said stretching out a hand. Lita shook it. "Kino Lita. Ditto and I'm starting tomorrow in Class 3." After shopping they exchanged numbers and went their separate ways.

"Great why is everyone here so cold?" Lita grumbled. "I hope I see Usagi." She thought and as if it was a blessing there was whispering and students parted to let two students walk up to her. "Hey Lita." A familiar voice chirped. She looked up to see Usagi and a blue-haired girl. "Hey Usagi." Lita greeted. "Lita this is Ami. Ami this is Lita. Lita do you want to eat lunch with us?" Usagi asked and Lita sighed in relief. After school ended they introduced Lita to Rei and Jed. Lita fit into the group easily. "I have to go home. My homework's calling." Usagi said making a face.

The next day police cars were checking everyone. "Why are the police everywhere?" Ami asked. Lita shrugged. "I heard Princess Dee is coming to Tokyo to show off a family heirloom called the Imperial Crystal. They say it has magical powers." Molly said. (I know I haven't really mentioned her but please just pretend I did) That day Usagi, Lita, and Jed were all busy so Ami told Rei about maybe Princess Dee's crystal was the Silver Imperial Crystal. They agreed with Luna's approval that they should check it out. "Are you going to Princess Dee's masquerade ball?" Luna asked Usagi. "Yes. It's not the Silver Crystal but the Dark Kingdom's going to strike to see if it is." Usagi said as she went out the window. She snuck in and used her transformation skills to put her hair down and wear a simple white dress that had a cream-colored sash and a matching cardigan for decoration. She had a pearl necklace and earrings. Her cream heels and the white flowers in her hair made a regal appearance. She had a white mask to finish.

She saw Molly. "Hey Molly." She said. "Do I know you?" Molly asked. "Yes you know me as Usagi." Usagi said rolling her eyes. "You're so pretty." Molly said looking equally stunning in her green dress and emerald pendant. Umino came over to talk to them thankfully wearing contacts. He drew Molly into a dance. Usagi spotted Tuxedo Mask without his hat and cape. She pretended not to see him. Mamoru meanwhile thought she was familiar and made his way over. "May I have this dance?" He asked. She smiled. "You may." They danced. "You seem familiar." He commented. "Of course I do Endymion." She said smiling. "Sailor Moon?" He asked. She nodded. "So do you like Mercury and Mars think the Crystal is here?" She asked. "It's a possibility." "It's not because I have a piece of the Crystal but the Senshi are going to need my help when the Dark Kingdom strikes." She said. There was screaming. "Which seems to be now." She continued. "Go help them. I need to get Renity to safety." She continued. He nodded and rushed to help Mars and Mercury who were fighting a brunette general.

"Mercury, do something!" Mars yelled as she threw fireball after fireball. "I am doing something!" Mercury yelled as she tried to find the general's weakness. "Where is the Sailor Moon I heard about? She seems interesting unlike you." The general said easily dodging. A rose embedded itself in front of his foot. "So the meddlesome Tuxedo Mask has appeared." He drawled. Still none of them could get close to hurting him. He was strangling Mars. "General Nephrite! I ask that you release your hold on Mars if you please." A voice said cutting in sharply. Everyone turned to see a blonde lady whose long hair was floating about her held from her face by white blossoms. "Do I know you My Lady?" He asked. "Of course you do General. Now kindly release Mars. I will be your opponent." She said as light surrounded her. When it faded she was transformed into Sailor Moon. "So Sailor Moon makes an appearance." He drawled dropping Mars to the ground. "This should be interesting." He continued smiling. "Whatever. I have presents for you." She said throwing him two photos. One with him, Endymion, and the Shitennou. The other containing him and Jupiter. "If you have questions come find me. Now go tell General Zoisite his Nymph has appeared because it seems Lord Jadeite forgot to do so." She said as he stared at the photos. "I'm here for the Crystal." he snarled. "Well the Crystal's in pieces so I'll tell you this isn't it." She said yawning. "You can have it." She continued tossing him the box. "I trust you to take care of the rest. Renity needs me. Mars are you okay?" She asked turning her back on Nephrite. "Gee I nearly get strangled to death. Do I look ok?" Mars asked sarcastically. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes before stretching her hand out to Mars who refused to take it. Sighing she turned to Mercury and stretched her hand out. Mercury took it without hesitation. Light enveloped them and when it faded Mercury was completely healed. She stretched her hand to Mars again and after hesitation Mars took it and was healed. Nephrite threw an attack at her unprotected back. Jadeite blocked it. "Where have you been Jadeite?" Mars asked snarling. "Sorry Firefly. Your Princess suddenly teleported into my apartment and left me in that clearing over there. What was I supposed to know?" He asked smirking. "So Jadeite, are you ready to return to us?" Nephrite asked smiling. "No." "General consider what I have told you carefully. If you come up with questions I will answer them." Sailor Moon said preparing to leave. Suddenly white light enveloped Nephrite. "What in the name of Selene?" Sailor Moon asked then gasped. "Renity! Why don't you ever listen?" She groaned. Nephrite teleported.

Serenity started falling. Tuxedo Mask caught her. "Thanks Endy." She said tiredly. They still couldn't see her face. "Oh, by the way. Endymion don't pick on Renity." Sailor Moon scolded. "When did I do that?" He asked. "This morning she comes running to me crying about how you made fun of her hair." Sailor Moon scolded. He flushed. "I remember you called her Meatball Head and started a big argument with her in the middle of the street." Jadeite said laughing. "Sere. I failed. I tried. I really did but I failed." Serenity started sobbing. Sailor Moon held her arms out for the heartbroken princess. "It's okay Renity. You tried but you can't draw too much out of yourself without the Crystal. We should start hunting the Rainbow Crystals. It's okay Renity." She comforted. Eventually the tears stopped. "Let's go see Pluto, Saturn, Uranus, and Neptune. They'll cheer you up." Sailor Moon helping her stand. "I'll see you after this Mars, Mercury. Jadeite calm Pyro for me. Luna I'll answer your questions later. Endymion have Jadeite reteach you swordsmanship." Sailor Moon said supporting Serenity. "Wait! Princess, the dream really happened didn't it?" Luna asked. Serenity nodded. "What dream?" Mercury asked. "I will explain later. Chronos, Father Time open the gates of Time and lead us to Pluto!" A portal opened. "I'll see you later Renity. Go to Pluto." Sailor Moon said. "But Sere I want to stay. Puu is nice but what about the others?" Serenity asked. "They'll be there. Go to Pluto." Sailor Moon said. When Serenity disappeared Sailor Moon turned to them. "Jadeite you already remember everything. Mercury you remember some of what happened. Mars you remember most of it and Endymion you haven't regained all of them either. Luna you have had your memories extracted except for the necessary. The same applies for Artemis. Artemis and Venus are in England as Aino Minako. You must awaken Jupiter or Kino Lita." Sailor Moon said. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said and teleported with Luna.

"What do you want to know Luna?" Usagi asked when they arrived. "Who is this Pluto you mentioned?" Luna asked. "I cannot answer that yet." Usagi said changing into her pajamas. "How do you know where Artemis is?" "The Queen told me." "Where is the Crystal?" "The Crystal spilt into pieces called the Rainbow Crystal. When we have all pieces the princess can easily put it together. That reminds me. We have to find them. They're inside the Seven Shadow Warriors. When the Rainbow Crystal is removed they will revert into the Shadow Warriors. I have to heal them. Anything else?" Luna shook her head. "Let's go to sleep then."

The next day during lunch when Usagi went to the bathroom Luna dropped into Lita's lap. "Sailor Jupiter take this and you will remember." She said. Luna left and Usagi returned. Ami and Usagi introduced Lita to Rei and Jed. "I have to go. Bye!" Usagi said running off. "So Jupiter how much do you remember?" Ami asked. "Where's Nephrite?" Jupiter asked. Rei and Mercury looked away. Jadeite finally spoke up. "He's still brainwashed." "Sailor Jupiter you have finally awakened." A voice called from the trees. "Who's there?" She asked sharply. Sailor Moon jumped out of the trees with Luna. "You say to trust you but you keep secrets from us." Mars said sharply. "Firefly." Jadeite said warningly. "I trust her." Mercury said softly. "Hush Mars. I trust her too." Luna said. "Who are you?" Jupiter asked. "Sailor Moon. I'm leader until Venus arrives from England." She said. "What proof do you have that you are to be trusted?" Jupiter asked. "The Princess trusts her. That should be proof enough." Mercury said sharply. "Jadeite. You've been silent. I'm assuming you received that dream?" Sailor Moon asked. He nodded. "What dream?" Jupiter asked. "What happened after you four died." Luna said. "Hi Jupiter!" A voice chirped. "Renity I told you to stay with Saturn." Sailor Moon said. "But I wanted to see Jupiter." Serenity pouted landing next to Sailor Moon. "Whatever. General Nephrite. General of the American Territories. Currently works for Beryl Queen of the Dark Kingdom who in turn reports to Metallia Queen of the Darkness. You can come out now." Sailor Moon continued. Nephrite materialized. "You have a question for me?" She asked as Jupiter turned pale. "Who was the girl in the picture?" He asked. "Jupiter. If I recall correctly you called her Dryad." She said looking him in the eye. "I can return your memories. What you don't remember, I can restore. Think about it. Have you told General Zoisite?" She asked. He nodded. "Good. Venus should be arriving soon. Then I won't have to deal with Pyro." Sailor Moon muttered. Serenity snorted. "Uranus can be just as bad." She said. "Yeah but Uranus actually listens after I explain." Sailor Moon said. "True." Serenity agreed. "Renity go to Neptune and Uranus." Sailor Moon ordered. Serenity made a face but teleported.

"Okay Jupiter we will be training at the Park at midnight. You will start tomorrow. Anything else you want to know?" She asked. "Who were you?" Jupiter asked. "Renity's best friend." She said impatiently. "I don't believe you. We were her best friends." Mars said eyes narrowed. "Firefly." Jadeite cautioned. "Fine. I'll show you but some parts will be edited out because you can't know yet." Sailor Moon said.

There was Serenity crying in a corner. There was a burst of light. Sailor Moon stood next to her. Serenity stopped crying and looked up. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am…." They couldn't hear. When she finished talking Sailor Moon asked. "Why are you crying?" "I don't have anyone to be with. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn can't leave their posts just to play with me. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are always busy training. We haven't done anything together for fun for two years." Serenity sobbed. "It's okay Renity. I'll stay with you. Always." Sailor Moon said. "Really?" Serenity asked. "Really. You can call me Sere." She said smiling. Serenity launched into her arms crying with happiness. "It's okay Renity." Sere said smiling and patting her back. "Thank you so much Sere." Serenity said laughing.

The scene changed. "Mother said I have to appoint a Lunar Shadow. Can you be my Lunar Shadow?" Serenity asked. "Of course Renity." They hugged.

The scene changed. "Sere! Sere!" A distraught and sobbing princess tore through the halls of the Lunar Palace. They still could not see her face. "What is it Renity?" A girl who looked exactly like Sailor Moon answered popping her head out of a door. "They don't believe me. Mother, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Artemis, and Luna. None of them believe me." Serenity sobbed in the arms of Sailor Moon. "Why don't they believe and what don't they believe?" Sailor Moon asked. "My dream. I had a dream. In the middle of the ball tonight they were fighting the Shitennou who were trying to kill them for some lady with red hair and purple dress. Suddenly the Shitennou appeared and fought with themselves but all of them died. The evil Shitennou, the Shitennou, and the Inner Senshi. Endy died to protect me and you died because you were trying to protect me too. Then mother used the Crystal and she died and saved us. They said if it was true then Mars would have had the dream." Serenity sobbed. "That's nonsense. You could have dreamed the truth. This is serious Renity. You have to survive. Let's go. Please stay there until you're sure it's safe." Sailor Moon begged. Serenity nodded. They tore through the halls to an empty corridor. "Pluto will keep you safe and she'll believe you. She always does. Use your skills to look like a normal maid or something but please don't leave Renity. I'm going to pretend to be you again and if nothing happens tomorrow I'll get to you. Stay in this area and if something happens run to Pluto because if you teleport you'll attract attention. Okay Renity?" Sailor Moon asked. Serenity nodded but paused. "What about Endy?" She asked. "I'll tell him." Sailor Moon said. Serenity transformed into a brunette. Sailor Moon turned into the princess whose face could not be seen clearly. "I better go to breakfast. Please stay safe Renity." Sailor Moon called running.

The ball started. "Endymion. Renity's in the corridor that houses Pluto's gate. She had a dream saying today she would die so this is the result." Sailor Moon whispered as they danced. He nodded and left to find Serenity. There was screaming. The Inner Senshi rushed to into the midst of the problem to see the Shitennou. The Senshi shut down. They just stared blankly as the Shitennou brought their swords down. "Clank!" A sword intercepted. They saw the Shitennou trying to defend their lovers who were very confused until they died. "The ones who attacked us aren't real. They're just demons!" Mercury yelled. The other Senshi killed the monsters but they too died because their soul mates had died. Meanwhile Prince Endymion had heard the shouts. He had rushed to help. Serenity followed refusing to be left behind. Sailor Moon had been helping the guards kill the demons but she saw the princess. "Renity!" She beat the demon and ran to the princess as the transformations wore off. "Die!" A monster snarled at Serenity. "No!" Sailor Moon pushed the princess out of harm's way and took the hit herself. "Sere! Sere! Please don't die!" Serenity sobbed. "Renity please go to Pluto. Please." Sailor Moon begged as she lay bleeding. "You will die little moon brat!" The woman with red hair and purple dress cackled. She shot a beam of dark energy their way. "No Serenity!" Endymion cried as he struggled to reach her. When the dust cleared everyone saw Sailor Moon had thrown herself in front of Serenity and died while the princess cried. "I won't miss next time." The woman snarled. She raised her scepter. "No!" This time Endymion took the shot. Beryl growled. Serenity committed suicide. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The Dark Kingdom was sealed away. The Queen lay dying. Four more Senshi teleported onto the Moon. The Inner Senshi, two of the new Senshi whom they couldn't see clearly, Serenity, Endymion, Sailor Moon, and the Shitennou's souls were sent to the future. The taller of the two Senshi left after talking to the Queen. The smallest Senshi who looked twelve lowered her glaive. Everything died and they came out of the memory lane.

"You shouldn't have shown them Sere." Serenity said peering at them with concern. "I had to." Sailor Moon said. "Go to Pluto Renity." Sailor Moon said head snapping up. Serenity made a face but teleported. Nephrite reappeared. "Considered my deal?" Sailor Mon asked. He nodded. Light enveloped him. When it faded Nephrite was unconscious. Jupiter rushed over to him. "General Nephrite. Jadeite will explain everything. You will also attend school as Neph West. Endymion, you can stop hiding. Jupiter Renity will contact you in your sleep. I have to go. Come Luna." Sailor Moon teleported with Luna. "I'm going to find some Rainbow Crystals.

"Lita-chan! Lita-chan!" Serenity called through the mist. "Princess." Jupiter kneeled. "Why can't I see your face but Sailor Moon has contact with you?" Jupiter asked. "You must trust her. Venus will be returning soon. When all the scouts trust her unconditionally only then will see my face." Serenity said. "Find the Rainbow Crystals. They will form the Silver Crystal. Trust Sailor Moon….." She faded. "Jupiter please report for training tomorrow at the Park, midnight." Sailor Moon said taking Serenity's place. Jupiter nodded and Sailor Moon faded as well. Lita woke up.


	4. Venus

**Chapter 4**

**Venus**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading

"Any luck?" Luna asked when Usagi came back. She nodded and proudly displayed a red crystal. "Good job." Luna praised. "Thanks and now I'm drained." She said sitting by the window and pulling the curtains. "If you're tired shouldn't you be sleeping?" Luna asked. Usagi shook her head. "I'm just going to get nightmares and if I absorb moonbeams then it should be the equivalent of hours of peaceful sleep." She explained. "See you tomorrow." Luna said curling up to sleep.

The next morning Usagi bumped into Mamoru. "Good morning." She greeted. "Why don't you watch where you're going?" He asked grumpy from the lack of caffeine. "Be nice Endymion." She reprimanded him. "Sailor Moon?" He asked. She smiled before going to school.

After school the Senshi gathered at the Hikawa Shrine with , Tuxedo Mask, Nephrite, and Jadeite. "What do you mean Rainbow Crystals?" Mercury asked. "The Rainbow Crystals are the fragments of the Silver Crystal. There are seven of them." Sailor Moon informed the rest. "Where are we going to find them?" Jupiter asked. "Inside humans." "That's just great. It's going to take forever to get even one." Mars said sarcastically. "I already got one. Another one is in your grandfather." Sailor Moon said rolling her eyes. "Interesting." Zoisite said from his place on the roof. They looked up. "General Zoisite. General of Europe. Currently working for the Queen of the Dark Kingdom, Beryl, who reports to Metallia who is Queen of the Darkness and Child of Chaos." Sailor Moon said standing. He stared at her. "Do I know you?" He asked. "Sure you do. Special delivery!" She said launching two photos. One was the Shitennou and Endymion picture. The second was of him tickling Mercury as she rolled in the grass laughing and he was laughing too. "Who is this?" He asked looking at the girl. "Mercury or Nymph as you so intelligently named her." She said stretching a hand out. An orange crystal flew into her hand and Grandpa Hino was healed. Serenity appeared. She stretched a hand out. Zoisite was enveloped in light. Sailor Moon did the same and the darkness fighting against the light vanished and Zoisite was unconscious. "Zoisite!" Mercury rushed over. "Am I happy that took one Pluto's rare advices and stocked on moonbeams." Sailor Moon remarked. Zoisite stirred and opened his eyes. "General Zoisite. Jadeite and Nephrite will explain everything. You will attend school as Zoi North. I must leave now. Rainbow Crystals to find. Venus will be coming by the next attack. Renity go to Uranus and Neptune." Sailor Moon commanded. Serenity pouted but did as she was told. Sailor Moon teleported. "That went fast." Jupiter remarked. "Venus will be here! Now it won't matter if we trust her or not." Mars said delighted. "Somebody explain why the Princess was in-mmph!" He said as Nephrite and Jadeite covered his mouth. "Not here nitwit." Jadeite hissed. "We'll explain everything to you in the apartment." Nephrite said. Serenity reappeared. "Sorry forgot about your transportation." She stretched out a hand and they disappeared. She disappeared again. "I wish Venus was here already." Mars grumbled. Luna left for Sailor Moon's house.

"Artemis, do you really think she's not to be trusted?" Venus asked. "Mina she's declared herself leader of the Senshi and holds much influence over them. She could endanger the Senshi." Artemis said again lounging. Mina sneaked another glance at him. It was odd to see him in human form. She'd gotten so used to his cat form. They returned to Tokyo.

"How did it go?" Luna asked as Usagi returned. "Really successful." She said holding up yellow and green. "Let's sleep."

"Come here you stupid cat!" Kunzite yelled as he chased an obese cat through the allies of Juuban. "Hold it!" A voice rang out. Kunzite growled. "I am Sailor Venus! The Senshi of Love and Beauty and oh my gosh! Kunzite!" She gasped. He turned the stupid cat into the Shadow Warrior. "Get her." He ordered the monster. The furry thing ran at Venus who was in too much of a shock to dodge. It was flung backwards. A white haired man landed. He was wearing a white long-sleeve shirt and white pants. He had a sword and lots of tassels hanging from his uniform. He wore white boots. "I am Artemis. Lunar Shadow to Queen Selenity and I will protect the Senshi to the best of my ability." He said taking out a sword. The furry thing and Artemis fought as Venus fought with Kunzite. Venus and Artemis were in danger. Another explosion occurred. A black-haired woman landed. She wore the same shirt but wore a skirt with pants underneath and white heels. "I am Luna. Lunar Shadow to Queen Selenity and I will protect the Senshi to the best of my ability." She said straightening and taking out two daggers. They struggled. As the furry thing was about to claw Luna it was turned back into a cat as a blue crystal flew to Sailor Moon's outstretched hand. "Bad kitty. Very bad kitty. Now General Kunzite. General of the Middle East who reports to Beryl who is the self-proclaimed queen of the Dark Kingdom who is under the influence of Metallia Queen of the Darkness and Child of Chaos. You're another bad kitty. How about letting the Lunar Shadows and Venus go and have a swordfight with me?" Sailor Moon asked. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, Jadeite, Nephrite, Zoisite, and Tuxedo Mask were behind her. "Venus!" Jupiter said joyfully. Kunzite's eyes gleamed and he drew his sword. Sailor Moon transformed into a Lunar Shadow and took out two sticks. He charged. She flicked her sticks to reveal…..fans. "How are you going to fight him with fans?" Mars asked in disbelief. She was ignored. Sailor Moon parried and thrust and got the best of him. He stared in disbelief as his sword sailed into her hand. "Present from Renity." She said tossing two photos. He received the Shitennou and Endymion photo and a picture of Venus sleeping in his lap as he stroked her hair gently. "I do not have enough energy to heal you so leave General." She commanded. He did as she said. She turned back to face the rest.

"I hand over my leadership of the Inner Senshi over to Sailor Venus." She said looking around. "Who are you?" Artemis asked looking at Luna. "What do you mean?" She asked. "You are not Luna." Venus said looking at her warily. Sailor Moon rolled her eyes and started laughing. Everyone turned to stare at her. "What is so funny?" Venus asked. "You think that's not Luna!" She continued laughing. She straightened. "Why do you think that this isn't Luna?" She asked her eyes alight with amusement. "Luna knows there was never a Senshi of the Moon. She would never have accepted you." Artemis accused. "Here's the truth Artemis. That is Luna. There never was a Senshi of the Moon. I was a Lunar Shadow then." She said staring at him with piercing eyes. "I trust her." Mercury spoke up. "I do too." Jupiter added. Mars tossed her head. "I told you she was dangerous." Artemis said. "So you don't trust me?" She asked Artemis. He nodded. "You don't trust Renity." She accused. "Who is Renity?" Venus asked. "Princess Serenity." "Of course I trust her." He said hotly. "You don't trust me then you don't trust Renity." She said sharply. He opened his mouth to protest. "Renity, I know you sneaked off from Uranus and Neptune so why don't you say hello to Sailor V?" Sailor Moon asked.

A figure in a white dress jumped from the trees. "Hi V, Artemis!" She said brightly. "Princess!" Venus tried to touch her. She hid behind Sailor Moon. "Do you see her face clearly?" Sailor Moon asked. Venus and Artemis shook their heads. "You can't see me until all four of you and Luna and Artemis trust Sere." Serenity said. "Why? Why do you trust her and not us?" Venus asked. "You left me. All four of you. She was there when you weren't she was my Lunar Shadow. She was my best friend. She died for me." Serenity explained. "Any way Luna, come here." Serenity said. Luna came forward. "Thank you Luna. You too Mercury and Jupiter. You did what I asked. Mars even you did it. Thank you." She said hugging Luna, Mercury, Mars, and Jupiter. "I have more Rainbow Crystals to find. Renity go to Pluto, or Saturn, or Uranus and Neptune." Sailor Moon ordered. Serenity pouted but left. Sailor Moon also teleported. "We'll just be going now." Jadeite said as he and the three Shitennou edged away. "Hold it! What do you know about her?" Venus asked. "N-Nothing." Zoisite said. "Catch them!" Mars yelled. They ran.

"Damn. We can't tell. Sailor Moon placed us under a spell so if we reveal something that we're not supposed to we get tongue tied so we can't!" Nephrite said when caught. The other two nodded. "Explain." Mars ordered. "Sailor Moon is actually puhy jouh iygyv." Jadeite said. "Now Jadeite won't be able to talk for an hour. I warned you not to tell. I also put a censor on what you put into writing." Sailor Moon said waving a finger at them. "Now bye-bye." She said teleporting. "Okay. They really can't talk." Mercury concluded. They released the boys reluctantly. "So now what?" Jupiter asked. "Venus, Renity told you to sleep." Sailor Moon said returning. They detransformed. "So why aren't you detransforming?" Venus asked. "Because I don't want to." "I command you as your leader to detransform." Venus ordered. "You're not my leader." "I am leader of the Senshi." Venus said. "You are leader of the Inner Senshi." Sailor Moon corrected. "I am leader of the Outer Senshi." She continued. "There are only us." Venus said sharply. "Nope. Either way they're too busy dealing with Renity right now but I don't report to you. Bye now." With that she teleported. "What did she mean Outer Senshi?" Venus asked the guys. "I seem to vaguely remember other Senshi." Nephrite said. "Remember in the memory the Princess showed us there were four Senshi whose faces we couldn't see clearly." Ami said. "That must be the Outer Senshi." Lita agreed. "I should be getting so sleep." Artemis remarked. "You two should ask her to show you the memory. When you see it you'll trust her." Luna said. They nodded. Everyone went home to sleep.

"Mina-chan! Artemis! Mina-chan! Artemis!" A vague figure in the mist waved. Venus and Artemis ran over to Serenity. "Princess." They said kneeling together. "Get up." They rose. "I'll show you the memory." She said and her hand glowed.

There was Serenity crying in a corner. There was a burst of light. Sailor Moon stood next to her. Serenity stopped crying and looked up. "Who are you?" She asked. "I am…." They couldn't hear. When she finished talking Sailor Moon asked. "Why are you crying?" "I don't have anyone to be with. Uranus, Neptune, Pluto, and Saturn can't leave their posts just to play with me. Mercury, Mars, Jupiter, and Venus are always busy training. We haven't done anything together for fun for two years." Serenity sobbed. "It's okay Renity. I'll stay with you. Always." Sailor Moon said. "Really?" Serenity asked. "Really. You can call me Sere." She said smiling. Serenity launched into her arms crying with happiness. "It's okay Renity." Sere said smiling and patting her back. "Thank you so much Sere." Serenity said laughing.

The scene changed. "Mother said I have to appoint a Lunar Shadow. Can you be my Lunar Shadow?" Serenity asked. "Of course Renity." They hugged.

The scene changed. "Sere! Sere!" A distraught and sobbing princess tore through the halls of the Lunar Palace. They still could not see her face. "What is it Renity?" A girl who looked exactly like Sailor Moon answered popping her head out of a door. "They don't believe me. Mother, Venus, Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, Artemis, and Luna. None of them believe me." Serenity sobbed in the arms of Sailor Moon. "Why don't they believe and what don't they believe?" Sailor Moon asked. "My dream. I had a dream. In the middle of the ball tonight they were fighting the Shitennou who were trying to kill them for some lady with red hair and purple dress. Suddenly the Shitennou appeared and fought with themselves but all of them died. The evil Shitennou, the Shitennou, and the Inner Senshi. Endy died to protect me and you died because you were trying to protect me too. Then mother used the Crystal and she died and saved us. They said if it was true then Mars would have had the dream." Serenity sobbed. "That's nonsense. You could have dreamed the truth. This is serious Renity. You have to survive. Let's go. Please stay there until you're sure it's safe." Sailor Moon begged. Serenity nodded. They tore through the halls to an empty corridor. "Pluto will keep you safe and she'll believe you. She always does. Use your skills to look like a normal maid or something but please don't leave Renity. I'm going to pretend to be you again and if nothing happens tomorrow I'll get to you. Stay in this area and if something happens run to Pluto because if you teleport you'll attract attention. Okay Renity?" Sailor Moon asked. Serenity nodded but paused. "What about Endy?" She asked. "I'll tell him." Sailor Moon said. Serenity transformed into a brunette. Sailor Moon turned into the princess whose face could not be seen clearly. "I better go to breakfast. Please stay safe Renity." Sailor Moon called running.

The ball started. "Endymion. Renity's in the corridor that houses Pluto's gate. She had a dream saying today she would die so this is the result." Sailor Moon whispered as they danced. He nodded and left to find Serenity. There was screaming. The Inner Senshi rushed to into the midst of the problem to see the Shitennou. The Senshi shut down. They just stared blankly as the Shitennou brought their swords down. "Clank!" A sword intercepted. They saw the Shitennou trying to defend their lovers who were very confused until they died. "The ones who attacked us aren't real. They're just demons!" Mercury yelled. The other Senshi killed the monsters but they too died because their soul mates had died. Meanwhile Prince Endymion had heard the shouts. He had rushed to help. Serenity followed refusing to be left behind. Sailor Moon had been helping the guards kill the demons but she saw the princess. "Renity!" She beat the demon and ran to the princess as the transformations wore off. "Die!" A monster snarled at Serenity. "No!" Sailor Moon pushed the princess out of harm's way and took the hit herself. "Sere! Sere! Please don't die!" Serenity sobbed. "Renity please go to Pluto. Please." Sailor Moon begged as she lay bleeding. "You will die little moon brat!" The woman with red hair and purple dress cackled. She shot a beam of dark energy their way. "No Serenity!" Endymion cried as he struggled to reach her. When the dust cleared everyone saw Sailor Moon had thrown herself in front of Serenity and died while the princess cried. "I won't miss next time." The woman snarled. She raised her scepter. "No!" This time Endymion took the shot. Beryl growled. Serenity committed suicide. "Moon Cosmic Power!" The Dark Kingdom was sealed away. The Queen lay dying. Four more Senshi teleported onto the Moon. The Inner Senshi, two of the new Senshi whom they couldn't see clearly, Serenity, Endymion, Sailor Moon, and the Shitennou's souls were sent to the future. The taller of the two Senshi left after talking to the Queen. The smallest Senshi who looked twelve lowered her glaive. Everything died and they came out of the memory lane.

"You must trust Sailor Moon. Only when you all trust her will you see my face. Trust her….." The princess faded. "The Inner Senshi have been training at the Park at midnight so be there tomorrow." Sailor Moon said taking the princess' place. Venus nodded. Sailor Moon faded and Mina and Artemis both woke up.


	5. Trade

**Chapter 5**

**Trade**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

The girls introduced Mina to Usagi. They became fast friends. Mamoru bumped into Usagi often but didn't make fun of her. "I have to go guys. My mom wants me home." Usagi said waving as she went down the temple steps. "Hello Mamoru." She greeted. "Hello." They sat talking in the park when Usagi felt a youma. "Let's go. It's at the mall." Usagi said running Mamoru trying to keep up with her. The girl was fast. "Hold it, Kunzite." She said quietly. The other Senshi and Shitennou arrived. Kunzite turned around as Sailor Moon shot an energy beam at the youma. He teleported. There was a scream. The others turned to see him taking Mercury and Zoisite who was refusing to let her go. They disappeared. "No." Venus stuttered. Sailor Moon turned pale. "It's okay Sere. It's not your fault." Serenity said appearing. "Renity go back now." Sailor Moon ordered. "But Puu said I could." Serenity pouted. "If Pluto said it's ok then it's ok. But Mercury and Zoisite…." Sailor Moon trailed off. Serenity gave her a quick hug before disappearing. They all separated.

When she got home Usagi burst into tears. "It's ok Usagi." Luna comforted her. "If I had noticed it wouldn't have happened. Instead I let my guard down." Usagi cried. When she calmed down she was called to a meeting at the Hikawa Temple.

"We need to get Mercury. We need Sailor Moon to open a portal to her." Venus was saying. "Do not be stupid. You would die if you even attempted it." Sailor Moon said dropping out of a tree. "We will not just sit here and wait for her to come back." Venus said sharply. "I did not say you would." Sailor Moon said sitting down as the guys came. "What's going on?" Jadeite asked. "She wants to leave Mercury in that prison." Mars cried indignantly. "I did not say that. I said it would be suicide to go to the Dark Kingdom with the way you are now." Sailor Moon said calmly. "That's true so what do you have in mind?" Nephrite asked. Her eyes glinted. She stood up and displayed seven Rainbow Crystals. Kunzite appeared. "I will be taking that." He said. "I think not. I can defeat you at swordplay and at magical attacks so how are you going to take it?" She asked. He attacked. She transformed into the Lunar Shadow again and won again using her fans. "General Kunzite, go tell Beryl I'll make a trade. The Rainbow Crystals for Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite." She said. He gave her a look and seeing she was serious teleported. "How could you do that?!" Artemis yelled. "Those do not belong to you. You have no right to trade them." He finished shaking with rage. "Sere!" Sailor Moon turned. "Puu said to make sure they really are them and not youma." Serenity said popping her head out of a portal. "Ok Renity." She responded. Serenity disappeared again.

"Oh yes, Jupiter I will return this to you." Sailor Moon said handing her the antenna. "How did you find it?" Jupiter asked wide-eyed as she added it to her tiara. "I've had it for a while but I think you're ready now." She responded. Kunzite came back with Ami and Zoisite. "Now hand over the Crystals." He snarled. "Ami!" Jupiter tried to run to her but Kunzite threw her back. "General Kunzite I said Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite not some youma impersonating them." Sailor Moon said raising her fans. He went back through the portal and came back with them. "I thought I clearly stated I didn't want youma." Sailor Moon said. "How did you?" He asked. "Easy. When Pluto gives you a warning you perform the tests well." Sailor Moon said opening her fans. He came back with Sailor Mercury and General Zoisite for real this time. "Now let them go." She said menacingly. They walked cautiously at first but soon broke into a run to them. She tossed him the Rainbow Crystals. "Now leave General I do not have the energy to heal you today." She ordered and he left.

Ami was shaking. "Are you alright Lady Mercury?" Sailor Moon asked. She nodded. Sailor Moon considered her for a moment and touched her hand. Mercury was healed. Same for Zoisite. "Thank you Prince-"Jadeite tackled him and put a hand over his mouth. "Not now nitwit." He hissed. Zoisite pushed him off. "I'll be leaving now." Sailor Moon said as Luna climbed unto her shoulder. They disappeared.

"Do you think you did the right thing by giving the Crystals to Kunzite?" Luna asked Usagi. "Yes." "Alright. I'll trust your judgment then. By the way how come we still can't see the princess?" Luna asked. "Artemis does not trust, Mars doubts, Venus is wary." Usagi responded. "That is why I still hold all of their weapons." She continued. "I am tired. I'm going to bed. Good night Luna." Usagi said yawning. "Good night." Luna said. She snuck out through the window.


	6. Kidnapping and the End

**Chapter 6**

**Kidnapping and the End**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Mina was at the Crown when she Andrew, and Reika were taken by Kunzite. Usagi's friend Peggy, an artist, was captured that afternoon. Rei was sweeping the temple when she and her grandpa was taken. Ami was overpowered on the way to cram school. Lita was grocery shopping when Kunzite took her. Mamoru and the Shitennou were taken in their apartment. Usagi's parents and brother were kidnapped at home. Luna and Artemis had been taken the night before. Naru, Umino, and Miss Haruna were gone in their beds. Usagi was walking through the park wondering where everyone was when she encountered Kunzite. He pounced on her. She fought back but with his dark energy and the fact she hadn't transformed made her lose. He took her through the portal. She was thrown through roughly. She looked around. The other girls had had a chance to transform and were in their cells as Senshi.

Beryl was waiting for her. "Well, well, well look what we have here." Beryl said. Usagi didn't have a mark on her. Kunzite came through. He was bruised and bloodied. "What happened to you Kunzite?" Beryl asked sharply. "The girl has strength My Lady." Kunzite said nodding at Usagi. "Well I would have come quietly but you pounced on me." Usagi said shooting him a glare.

"Well I'll give you an opportunity girl. Why don't you join me?" Beryl asked. "No, Usagi don't!" Mercury yelled. "You will keep out of this Lady Mercury. As for joining you Beryl, I serve Princess Serenity of the Moon Kingdom and no other." Usagi said looking directly at her. "How do you know that Moon Brat?" Beryl asked looking at her. "Do you not remember me Beryl? You killed me personally when I tried to protect Serenity." Usagi said looking at her. "You were her annoying Lunar Shadow. The one that foiled many of my plans." Beryl said pointing an accusing finger at her. Usagi nodded. "Tie her up." The DD girls tied her hands with rope. "You need better ties." Usagi said and separated her hands which broke the rope. This time they cuffed her. She broke it again. "Give it up. I refuse to be tied like a dog." Usagi said folding her arms. "I'm not just a Lunar Shadow in this life you know Beryl." Usagi said. "Sailor Moon." Beryl sneered. "Correct." She said cheerfully. "So how about letting them go?" She asked gesturing to the cells. "I think not. If you want to free them I want the Moon Brat." Beryl said. "I think my Senshi and I will just defeat you." Usagi said conversationally. "The weakness of the Senshi are their transformation tools." Beryl said and the Senshi lost their transformations as the pens appeared in Beryl's hand. "They are only half of the Princess' Senshi. I am leader of the Outer Senshi and they are different. For example, you cannot take my transformation tool." Sailor Moon said. Beryl tried. She couldn't. "Get her!" Every youma rushed at her. "Tskk. Tskk. I don't have energy to waste on these weaklings. Uranus, Neptune could you take care of them for me?" She asked. Two more Senshi appeared.

"Senshi of the Sky and Winds Sailor Uranus. Guardian of the Outer Rim and Keeper of the Space Sword." The navy one said holding up an elegant sword. "Senshi of the Sea and its Waters Sailor Neptune. Guardian of the Outer Rim and Keeper of the Submarine Mirror." The blue-green one said clutching a beautiful mirror. "Who are you? I do not remember you." Beryl snapped. "We are stronger than the Inner Senshi and therefore have bigger responsibilities." Uranus said. "Deep Submerge! Earth Shaking!" They said together and all the youma present died. Sailor Moon closed her eyes and healed General Kunzite. "Pluto, Saturn." Two more Senshi teleported in. "Senshi of Time and Space Sailor Pluto. Guardian of the Time Gate and Keeper of the Garnet Rod." The black fuku wearing lady introduced holding a tall key. "Senshi of Death and Destruction Sailor Saturn. Guardian of the Lower Regions and Keeper of Death itself." The twelve year old wearing purple introduced clutching a tall glaive. "Renity, I did tell you not to come." Sailor Moon said looking into the shadows. "But I wanted to." She pouted. "You look the same as always _Princess_." Beryl said sarcastically. The girls gasped Usagi, the Princess, and Sailor Moon looked exactly the same.

"Renity, you know we need the Silver Crystal and to do that we must…." Usagi trailed off. Serenity nodded. They faced each other and merged together. "What? Where's the Princess Usagi?" Ami asked. "I am the Princess and she is me. Our soul split because she was lonely. Lonely she will not be. You will die Beryl." Serenity said transforming into her Princess dress. "You don't even have the Crystal. You can't beat me." Beryl laughed. A tear fell out of Serenity's eyes. Seven Rainbow Crystals flew to it and formed the Silver Crystal. "It's time I returned these." She threw the Inner Senshi their weapons and Sailor Crystals.

Mamoru threw a rose at Beryl who split in half. Metallia came from within her. "Foolish human. She is of no use to me now." Metallia hissed. "You will not defeat me Moon Brat." Metallia said laughing. "On the contrary Metallia Chaos is being contained in the Galaxy Cauldron so what makes you think you can beat me?" Serenity said. "I will succeed where she failed." Metallia said eyes narrowing. "To kill Chaos is to upset the balance of the world but you can die." Serenity said raising the Silver Crystal. The Outer Senshi raised their Sailor Crystals and the Inner Senshi did the same. "Moon Cosmic Power!" There was a flash.

"I wish that everything would return to the way their life was." Serenity wished. The Crystal glowed as Metallia was sealed.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

I do not own Sailor Moon.

Thank you for reading.

Serenity's wish was granted. She kept her memories. The Outer Senshi kept their memories and took up their duties faithfully. The Inner Senshi forgot everything. The Shitennou kept their memories. Endymion forgot everything. Luna and Artemis forgot everything about Sailor Moon. They forgot they had found the Moon Princess and the Silver Crystal.

Until the day a rabbit named Serenity fell on top Mamoru as he teased Serena who wasn't even listening everything was normal.

Thank you for reading! I finally finished this story. If I get enough support I might write

a sequel eventually.


	8. Preview, Note, and Thanks

**Preview, Thanks, and Note**

Hello everyone! So to thank everyone who has reviewed so far:

Moonprincess998

LoveInTheBattleField

Thanks to those who have favorited this story so far:

acro4ever

Sailor creation moon

observingangel

LoveInTheBattleField

Also thanks to those who have read my story.

I do not own Sailor Moon.

It may take a month or two to update my sequel. Please be patient.

Preview:

"Give me the Silver Crystal." The girl demanded pointing a gun at Usagi. She wasn't listening. The girl snapped her fingers. "Hmm?" Usagi asked looking around. "Give me the Silver Crystal." The girl commanded. "Do you know where it is?" Mamoru asked the little girl in his chest. The pink-haired girl pointed at Usagi. "She has it." "What are you talking about? Where did the kid come from? Who is she?" Usagi asked. Mamoru shrugged. "Give me the Silver Crystal!" The girl demanded. Usagi blinked. "This gun is real you know." The girl said threateningly. Usagi got up. "Bye. Nice meeting you." She said running to school forty miles per hour. The girl stared in shock at Usagi's retreating back. "Well I guess I'm stuck with you." Mamoru said to the girl. She pulled a toy out of thin air and disappeared. He blinked. When he got over his shock he walked to school.


End file.
